


Show me your scars, I'll show you mine

by Nordic_Fatcheese



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Post-Canon, Scars, but don't worry the angst shuts that down right quick, lil lewd, okay maybe more than a lil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordic_Fatcheese/pseuds/Nordic_Fatcheese
Summary: The night after the death of Prime, Catra and Adora are confronted by scars seen and unseen.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Show me your scars, I'll show you mine

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I'm officially a fanfic author now, huh, naming fics after song lyrics. Better than the working title "Matching Scars" I suppose. From the song [Pair of Wings](https://youtu.be/bRyCOwfa11U) by Frankie Rose, which I was listening to extensively during writing, along with the rest of the soundtrack to Hilda.  
> Anyway, I actually wrote this as a bit of a prologue for a much longer story I'm writing about Adora. But that fic has already been in the works for over six months and will take many more to finish, if it gets finished at all, and this scene works really well as a standalone fic, so here we are. Content warnings for scarring and angst. I think this could technically pass as a G fic, but it gets lewd enough that I'm going with T to be safe.

Stars sparkled across the sky like a light across a beach of diamonds. Entrapta said there were more stars in the sky than grains of sand on Etheria, and staring up into infinity, Adora could believe it. There were thousands, millions, more than she could even begin to count. A great cloud of violet star dust split the horizon. Entrapta said it was an arm of their galaxy, whatever that meant. The stars were barely visible before the celestial stroke.

The farther from the streak you went, the more the stars stood out. They were endless. Each one of them a world's sun, unfathomably far away. The blazing radiance of the cosmos, the impossible complexity of it all, all the universe and all the wondrous things within, laid before her in a theater of cosmic splendor.

The moons ambled lazily through the heavens. Stars dimmed in their halo, but the stellar backdrop gave Adora a newfound appreciation for the moons. Their striking colors always stood out against the void, shining uncomfortably bright in the night, like a lone dandelion that crawls through a crack in the pavement. But the stars made them belong, as a garden frames a rose. They were a part of the universe again.

Adora could faintly make out one of the stars drifting across the sky. Entrapta had confirmed it wasn't a star at all, far from it. It was the ruins of the _Velvet Glove_ , devoured by the very magic its master sought to use to destroy the universe. It was funny. When Adora had first gone aboard to rescue Catra, she had been utterly taken aback by the sheer titanic scale of the flagship. It must have been the size of a small moon! You could fit an entire army and navy in there with room for a city's worth of infrastructure to back it up. 

But now, from down here, it looked so small. So utterly insignificant juxtaposed against all existence. If you weren't looking for it, you could easily miss it. It was barely larger than any of the stars, and unless it passed a moon, its movements were so slow that they were almost imperceptible. Adora chuckled, wondering how she even hit it from all the way down here. 

The bundle of love and fur in her arms began to purr. Adora turned her head to meet Catra's beautiful eyes. They blinked at her through the dark, broadcasting more emotion than Adora had ever seen in them. Without thought, Adora's lips drifted towards Catra's. 

"Four," she whispered as they pulled apart. 

Catra scoffed. "Are you seriously going to keep counting?"

Adora pulled her somehow even closer against her body. "As long as I can." 

Catra purred into Adora's chest. Oh how she had missed that feeling. That sweet rumbling that felt so much like home. Knowing that Catra was there, with her, happy and safe. And now they really were there _together_. The thought filled Adora with such warmth that she felt as though her heart would burst. Tears even formed in the corners of her eyes, so powerful was the feeling. 

Catra raised her head a little. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked in such a touchingly sweet voice.

Adora sniffed. "Nothing." She pressed her forehead against Catra's and breathed her in. "I'm just a little overwhelmed about..." she stroked an arm along Catra's waist, "all this." 

Catra's purr came even louder. "Yeah. Me too." 

Adora shifted down and rested her head against Catra's chest. They had been taking turns being little spoon all night. Adora wasn't yet sure which she liked more. On the one hand, holding Catra like that, all bundled up and safe in her arms, was everything she had ever wanted. On the other hand, the way Catra's purr completely consumed Adora's mind when she pressed her ear to her chest was truly incredible. She could feel her muscles unwinding in ways they hadn't in years, probably ever. And the way it quieted her mind, slowed her thoughts...

"Hey," Catra whispered, pulling Adora back to reality. "It's pretty late. We should probably get to bed. I think I see a tent set up for us over there." 

Adora groaned and buried her cheek further into Catra's fur. "Let's just sleep under the stars."

"No, I think we'll want to have some privacy." Catra nervously cleared her throat. "Trust me."

Adora rolled off her chest. "Fiiinnee-uh," she moaned with a pointed smile. Catra rolled her eyes. 

With a grunt, Adora heaved herself upright. She groaned at her numb legs and stretched her aching arms. Transforming always made her sore, but this one had been extra taxing. Could have been the magic from the Heart did it too. Or maybe it was from lying under the stars with Catra all night. Probably all three.

She rolled her stiff shoulders and kicked feeling back into her foot. Stray hair fell into her eyes, her ponytail undone hours ago at Catra's behest. Catra stretched her arms forward and arched her back before practically flipping to her feet. "Show off," Adora grumbled.

Adora held out her hand. Catra stared at it for an instant, looking briefly surprised, then took it in her own. Shivers ran up Adora's spine as the heat of Catra's palm pressed into her own. It was odd, considering they had just been cuddling and kissing, but walking like this, hand in hand, like a couple, was really something else. 

Catra led the way with some sense of urgency. Adora's boots crunched in the nascent grass and Catra's paws padded along silently through vaguely luminescent dirt. A faint breeze disturbed the night air, carrying with it an almost perceptible crackling of arcane energy. Distantly, a chorus of frogs croaked praise of magic. 

Catra had been right in her observation, though how she saw anything in the dark, let alone that far away, was beyond Adora. Seven tents, three of which were grown from vines, circled a long burnt out campfire, the flaps (or branches) to all but one fastened. The site was clear save for the swarming of newly spawned fireflies. 

"Where's Melog?" Adora whispered, squinting around the tents. 

Catra's grip on her hand tightened ever so slightly. "They're, uh, out exploring," she said with what Adora could have sworn was a blush. She couldn't tell, all she could see of her were her eyes, shining brighter than the whole galaxy.

Adora shrugged and ducked into the tent. She was greeted by a lantern to the forehead, clanging embarrassingly loud. She rubbed her head and swore, really wishing she had her poof up to cushion it.

Catra snickered and struck a match. Adora tied the tent shut and took stock of their quarters: two bundles of clothes, a sack of snacks, a jug of water. Only one sleeping bag, no doubt Glimmer's idea. Not that Adora was complaining, mind. 

Adora tossed one bundle to Catra and began digging through hers. She kicked her boots off and eased out of her jacket, her muscles aching as they stretched. She heard a zipper slowly pulled down behind her and instinctively locked her eyes on her feet. 

"Hey, Adora." Catra's voice came as a throaty growl, sounding equal parts excited and terrified.

Adora's heart just about beat out of her throat. "Yeah?"

She could practically hear Catra roll her eyes. "Turn around." 

Adora swallowed thickly. She sheepishly shuffled her feet. Catra stood in the dim flickering of lantern light, body suit at her feet, clad in only her underwear. Her tail lashed anxiously but her eyes were filled with anticipation. And something else. Something vaguely familiar yet exotically new.

"Wow..." Adora managed to force through her suddenly parched lips. Catra took one step towards her, swaying her hips slightly as she did, swishing her tail very intentionally. Adora lost all higher thought capacity.

Catra took another step, and another. She looped her arms around Adora's neck and pulled their lips together. It lasted longer than any before. Her fangs pricked Adora's lip on the way out, earning a little gasp.

"Five," Catra breathed. Adora shivered as Catra's breath chilled her lips. She'd had more than a few fantasies that started like this.

Adora opened her mouth but words there were not. Only a needy breath escaped her lungs. She kissed Catra again. 

"Six."

Catra began to purr again. It was another sound Adora hadn't heard in far too long. It wasn't the soft purr Catra made when she felt safe, it was that eager purr that normally only came after explosions were involved. Adora's knees grew weak and they collapsed onto the sleeping bag. Catra kissed her on the way down.

"Seven," she panted as their hands found their way across each other's bodies. Catra's tail coiled around Adora's leg. Her fingers scrabbled at the base of Adora's shirt, which she was all too eager to be rid of. 

Adora undressed with such gusto as she never had thought possible, any thoughts of aching limbs long forgotten. She leaned again towards Catra's lips, but Catra didn't move to meet her. She stopped purring.

"Catra?" Her eyes were locked on Adora's chest. Her ears folded flat against her skull. 

"Wh-" Catra cleared her throat. "What is that?"

"What?"

Catra poked a claw into the left of Adora's chest. "That."

"What?" She looked down. "Oh. Oh!"

An arcing pattern of faintly pink scarred tissue crossed her chest. Random, tiny bolts branched from a twisting stem that faded out on her left shoulder. She followed the pattern across her breast to its origin at the center of her sternum. There, as if pressed in by a hot iron, lay the unmistakable impression of First Ones' writing.

Adora brushed her fingers along the outline. "Cool," she breathed. It was moderately sore, but no more so than the rest of her body. All that magic must have really boosted She-Ra's healing.

Catra's warmth faded. "What?" Her voice cracked. 

Adora looked from Catra to the scar and back. "No, it's okay, it doesn't hurt." She lightly slapped the scar. "See?" She offered the best dopey smile she could.

Catra's eyes raged with barely contained emotions. "You're just... okay with that?"

"Yeah? I dunno, it looks kinda cool." Adora sat up and lifted her arm to admire the lightning bolt pattern as it wrapped partially around her back. "Different one for sure." Not like she could heal it now anyway; once a scar was set, not even She-Ra could remove it. 

"Different...?" Catra's eyes went wide. She grabbed Adora's shoulders and spun her around, claw points digging into Adora's flesh. Adora heard her gasp. 

"Catra?" Adora craned her neck. Catra's hand was against her mouth. Her tail was puffed, her fur bristling, her limbs shaking. Tears formed in her horrified eyes. She staggered back against the wall of their tent. 

"Woah, what's-?" Adora remembered. "Oh." Twin sets of parallel claw marks ran the length of her back. One set crossed them horizontally on her right shoulder blade.

Adora snatched her shirt and hastily pulled it over her head. "There, all better!" Catra sank to the floor. "It's okay! Really, I'm fine!" 

Catra buried her nose in her knees and scraped her hands across her ears. "No no no no..."

"Catra!" Adora rushed to her knees. Catra retreated from her presence, folding in on herself even more.

"It's okay," Adora tried again, but she wasn't sure Catra could even hear her. Helplessness flooded her as she watched Catra fall apart in front of her. Tears streamed down her cheeks, leaving damp trails in her fur. When her claws moved to her neck, to that damn scar, Adora had to act.

"Catra!" She said in as gentle a firm voice as she could. Skin started to break. She forced Catra's arms away from her neck. "Catra, listen to me!"

Catra shook her head frantically and writhed in Adora's grip. Adora didn't know what to do. In desperation she pushed Catra's arms apart and chastely pecked her lips.

Catra's eyes shot open. She stopped struggling but her breathing was near to hyperventilating. Her pupils were completely dilated as they spun erratically around the room. 

"Catra," Adora whispered. Catra's terrified eyes snapped to Adora's. "I'm okay."

Catra didn't move. "B... but..."

"No." Adora released her arms and took Catra's face in her hands. "That's in the past. It's okay. I forgive you." 

Fresh tears fell. "Why?"

"Because I love you, Catra." Adora pulled Catra against her chest. She gave no resistance. "I always have." She gently kissed her scalp. "And I always will."

"... promise?" came the tiniest squeak from Adora's arms.

Tears dripped into Catra's hair. "I promise."

Catra finally relented. Sobs wracked her body and she threw her arms around Adora. Adora held her tighter and instinctively began to rock in place. Catra couldn't retract her claws and so pointed her fingers into her palms. 

Catra's weeping gradually faded. Her grip around Adora relaxed and she fell completely into her embrace. Adora gently laid them down, lying sideways across the sleeping bag but not caring. She didn't dare move. 

Catra's head rested on her chest. She breathed shallowly as her head lifted with Adora's breath. Her hair dangled haphazardly across her face. Adora tenderly brushed a lock aside, revealing those gorgeous mismatched eyes, half lidded and empty. Adora's heart ached at the sight.

She kissed Catra's forehead without thinking, urged on by some protective instinct that only manifested around Catra. A little life returned to Catra's eyes as she blinked up at Adora. 

Adora's heart swelled and fresh tears fell. Catra's tail tickled Adora's cheeks and wiped them dry. Adora finally released the tension she had been holding with a hiccup. 

Catra was so beautiful. Her short cropped hair, messy and unkempt, like Adora hadn't seen since they were so so small. Her sleek yet powerful form, curving in Adora's arms. Her eyes, seeming to glow in the dark, finally a welcoming sight again. Her fur, caked in dirt and sweat from the adventures of the day, short and course, but feeling to Adora like the smoothest silk. She had never been bold enough to luxuriate in Catra's fur before. 

Adora stroked a hand gently along Catra's back. She shivered at the touch. Adora stroked down again and she arched into it slightly, the faintest breath of a purr escaping her chest. Adora worked the course fur between her fingers, just long enough to ruffle. She moved back up, brushing it aside and exposing the skin beneath. She found what must have been half a dozen little scars randomly crisscrossing her back. Some looked like plasma burns, some like lacerations. One looked like it might have been a magic burn from Glimmer. A life of war had left its mark on both of them.

"Hey, is that..." Adora leaned closer. Hidden under Catra's fur, along her right shoulder and back, a familiar lightning bolt pattern revealed itself. "Catra, look," Adora said without thinking.

She immediately regretted her words as Catra turned her head. She gave no visible reaction, and Adora wasn't sure if that was good or bad. "How did that happen?" Catra grumbled.

"Same way mine did I suppose." Adora's eyes lit up. "Hey, wait a minute!"

Adora pulled her shirt down her arm, revealing the tip of her scar. She readjusted and bumped her left shoulder into Catra's right. "Look! We match!" She wriggled her arm until the ends of the scars touched. The arcing veins from Adora's shoulder blended seamlessly into the base of Catra's branching bolt.

Catra looked from the scars to Adora. A faint smile touched her lips, the sweetest sight Adora had ever seen. "Souvenirs," she mumbled.

Their eyes locked. Their lips drifted together, soaking in a long kiss. As they broke the kiss, Adora abruptly held Catra in place.

"Look!" Their scars were aligned. "They line up when we kiss!" A dumb grin spread Adora's face. "Also, eight."

Catra blinked at her and broke out laughing. Her voice squeaked in that heart stoppingly adorable way, filling Adora with such feelings of warmth. "You're such an idiot." 

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot now." 

"Always were..." Catra breathed. They kissed again, this time long and sweet, not full of desire like before. 

"Nine," Adora whispered as they pulled away. "Also, that is so cool!" she said, bumping their shoulders together.

Catra chuckled. "So is this our thing now?"

"The counting?"

Catra lightly punched her. "No, idiot. The scars."

"Oh. Yeah I guess. As long as you're okay with it, I mean. I dunno if I can heal scars but-"

Catra shrugged. "I do like a good trophy," she said with a wry smile. "Especially when this is how we put it together..."

They kissed once more. Catra yawned as the kiss broke and settled her head on Adora's chest. 

"Ten."

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, [this is a Lichtenberg scar](https://static.boredpanda.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2018/08/Scars-After-Surviving-Lightning-Strike-Lichtenberg-Figures-Photos-18.jpg), created when someone is struck by lightning. That's what their matching scars look like. The idea is that instead of lightning creating the scars, the energy from the Heart of Etheria created them. As Adora channeled the magic, the energy flowed from the Failsafe on her chest and through the kiss, down Catra's back, leaving magic burns along the way. The Failsafe left a scar simply because she had been carrying it there for so long, like when you sleep on your shirt and end up with a pattern on your skin. It's not distinct enough to read, but the outline is there, like bubble text.  
> I got the ideas for these scars from this [reddit thread](https://www.reddit.com/r/PrincessesOfPower/comments/l223m6/oc_spoiler_i_was_rewatching_the_finale_yesterday/) and immediately started writing this. Credit to u/mxcharmxl for the Failsafe scar idea and u/TerrisKagi for the Lichtenberg scar idea.


End file.
